Remorse
by b2bbrules3326
Summary: A one-shot about Harry talking to Sirius Black after his death. Started out as a chapter in Why You?, but I liked it, so I put it as it's own story.


Ok, this started out as a side chapter for my other story Why You?, but I really liked it and decided to put it as a one-shot somewhere else.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Sirius Black. I do not own Quittich. I do not own Fred and George Weasley. Basically I am not J.K.Rowling.**

Ok, Harry is at a memorial he made for Sirius Black, which is near the Burrow, since that is as close as he gets to a home, and he is basically talking to Sirius like he was still alive, telling him what has been happening lately.

* * *

"Ginny stole. My. Glasses.

Honestly, I don't know why! Well, it may have _something_ to do with the fact that I pulled a horrible prank on her. But I only did that because _she…_well let's just go back in time…"

* * *

"HARRY!"

"I could hear her screaming all the way across the field, which we were playing Quittich in. Because I hadn't been on a broom in a _very_ long time, the fact that it was only two people didn't matter very much. Maybe it should have. Then again, I knew from the start that she was in a bad mood that day.

"What'd I do _this _time Ginny?"

"You know what you did!"

_"She's so angry about something I didn't even know I did. I don't even know what I didn't know I did, but she sure did! Her face was slightly lighter than her hair, which was flying out in all directions as she stomped over to me. She definitely has the Weasley temper, as much as she'll deny it, she's just like her brothers."_

"Honestly Gin, I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Harry James Potter, you _knew_ that if you dodged that Bludger it would hit me!"

_"We had been playing with mock-Bludgers that Fred and George had bewitched so that they'd stay inside the area we set them too, but they would add some more excitement to the game."_

"Ginny. Don't you think that if I'd known, I might have hit it away"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but _no_. Obviously I was WRONG!"

"She had stopped a little while away from me while we had been talking. But now she started coming towards me again and boy does she look scary when she's mad!

"Calm yourself Ginerva!"

"DON'T YOU _GINERVA_ ME!"

"So I should call you Ronald then?"

_"That's when she did it. She hit me. On the head. With her broom. And it hurt! Which is probably why my face went red, and she ran off. I quickly found myself chasing after her at lightning speed. I remember thinking: Boy, she can run fast! as I chased her around and up through the Burrow."_

"You'll pay Ginerva Weasley! You'll pay"

"Not if I can help it!" she yelled back.

_"I really wish she wasn't a girl sometimes. Then I could pound her! As it is, I can't. However, I can do what I did next."_

"Fine. You win."

She stopped dead in her tracks ahead of me.  
"What?"

"You heard me. You win. If you don't want to be with Dean anymore, then I won't stop you."

_"I knew very well that Dean wasn't anywhere near us, he had gone out to buy Ginny a present. Ginny, however, didn't know that. So I stopped right outside the room Dean and I are sharing with Ron."_

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"She said, slowly advancing towards the room. She was falling into my trap, she thought he was in there.

"What you told me outside. That you don't want to be with Dean anymore."

"Harry I never said that"

"Oh really? Then why would you have thrown the hair clip he gave you one the ground"

As she started to run past me into the room, I grabbedthe clip out of her hair.  
"I didn't do it Dean! Harry just grabbed it! You know I love- Wait…"

She was standing in the doorway.  
"There's no one in here"

"She then turned on me, and I realized how mean my prank had been. Underneath her fury, there were tears in her eyes.

She ran up to me, and suddenly, the whole world went blurry as she grabbed my glasses and ran around the room with them!  
"Ginny! You know I can't see without them"

"I heard the glass hit something, and although they didn't shatter, there was sure to be a crack. Nothing Hermione couldn't fix, but none of us can use magic out of school yet!

"Yeah, well maybe you'll watch what you say next time"  
She cried, and ran out of the room.

* * *

"But Sirius, if you can hear me, I miss you. We all do. I try to be brave, but it's hard not to cry. You were the closest thing I ever had to a parent, and now that I've lost you too, how am I supposed to go on?"

As Harry finished talking to Sirius, a gentle, warm breeze seemed to come down and swirl around him. It seemed to be telling him that everything would be alright, and that someday, he would realize that it was all for the best.

Harry, wiping a tear from his eye, stood up slowly, suddenly angry.

"I'll fight for you Sirius! For you and my parents, and all the other innocent people Voldemort killed! I'll fight! And one day, I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM YOU HEAR! He killed you, and one day, **HE'LL PAY**"

And with that, Harry crumpled by his memorial and whispered one last thing before he got up to leave.

"I miss you Sirius. Take care of Mum and Dad for me."

* * *

Ok, I really wanted to put that down because I really likedthe whole talking to Sirius thing, and I like this chapter. Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
